I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to generating spread-spectrum coding, and particularly to generating and processing Golay codes.
II. Description of the Related Art
In one aspect of the related art, a Physical Layer supporting both single carrier and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation may be used for millimeter wave (e.g., 60 GHz) communications. For example, aspects of the invention may be configured for millimeter wave communications in the 57 GHz-66 GHz spectrum (e.g., 57 GHz-64 GHz in the United States, and 59 GHz-66 GHz in Japan).
Both OFDM and single-carrier modes further include a single-carrier common mode. The common mode is a base-rate mode employed by both OFDM and single-carrier transceivers to facilitate co-existence and interoperability between different devices and different networks. The common mode may be employed for beaconing, transmitting control information, and as a base rate for data packets. Common-mode data is spread by Golay codes and employs π/2-BPSK modulation.
A single-carrier transceiver in an IEEE802.15.3c network typically employs at least one Golay-code generator to provide Golay codes to all of the fields of a transmitted data frame and to perform matched-filtering of a received Golay-coded signal. Complementary codes, first introduced by Golay, are sets of finite sequences of equal length such that the number of pairs of identical elements with any given separation in one sequence is equal to the number of pairs of unlike elements having the same separation in the other sequences. S. Z. Budisin, “Efficient pulse compressor for Golay complementary sequences,” Electronic Letters, 27, no. 3, pp. 219-220, 31 Jan. 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference, shows a transmitter for generating Golay complementary codes as well as a Golay matched filter.